


Sammy, Please

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyking!Sam, Drabble, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, dark!sam winchester, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: Weecest drabble. Dark!Sam, possibly BoyKing!Sam.





	Sammy, Please

Sammy hushes Dean’s protests as he sinks down onto his big brother’s cock. 

Dean’s eyes are closed, tears prickling behind his eyelids. He never wanted this, but it happened, God help him but it happened on a drunken night when Dean was whiskey weak and unable to stop his baby brother from getting on his knees and sucking him deep into his throat, then crawling on top of him and riding Dean while his nails left red half-moon marks on Dean’s arms. Dean had watched as his Sammy, thirteen year old Sammy, came messily all over himself as he bounced on his big brother’s cock.

Sam’s eyes were almost black then.

They are now, too, as he rides Dean, slowly and obscenely. “Daddy,” little Sammy moans, pinching at his own nipples. Dean tries to push him off. He tells him to stop, he feels bile rising in his throat. “Sam,” he begs, voice breaking and small in the dark and dusty motel room. “Don’t do this, please.”

The expression on Sam’s young face is frighteningly cold and merciless. “Gonna make you come this time, daddy.”

When Dean inevitably does, he wants to die. And Sam’s eyes still scare him.


End file.
